Black Out
Thomas C. Stall was originally one of the Joe team's Greenshirts, assigned to a three-man team under the command of Mirage in the town of New Moon, Colorado, a suspected Cobra front. When his teammate Julie Haun is critically wounded, Stall begins to panic. Mirage instructs the recruit to provide cover while he tries to steal a vehicle, but Stall breaks cover and draws the attention of their pursuers, leading to the death of his third teammate, Curtis Letson. As they run for extraction, Mirage angrily tells Stall to keep his head in the game, that they could worry about what went wrong later. When the helicopter is shot down, the Joes are forced to retreat on the ground. Stall continues to fall apart. When their van crashes, he is thrown from the vehicle, and shot in the arm by a Cobra sniper. Mirage orders him up and back into the van, telling him to stop his whining. Stall starts to draw his pistol, but is tossed by another explosion. After making their escape, Stall is informed he'll have to spend the night at Fort Riley, Kansas, because he isn't yet cleared to see the Joe Headquarters. Concerned about whether or not he'd be facing charges, he asks Mirage for his opinion - the senior agent calls him "a childish inattentive mess of soldier, an arrogant blemish on a family of career military men and the last person in the world I'd trust my life to" before wishing him luck and walking off. At Fort Huachuca, Arizona, Stall is facing a general court martial. Though his brother speaks on his behalf, Thomas is to be investigated for his admitted negligence and possible treasonous acts, and confined to the stockade until the proceedings begin. When Barrel Roll tries to comfort him, Stall angrily blows him off. On the day he's scheduled to be transferred, Barrel Roll comes to visit again. At the same time, Cobra forces attack the base en route to the Pit. Battle vs. Chris Jacobs (by Cth22) Black out and a group of Cobra operatives are on a misson in the desert of Sudan to inflatrate a compound and steal some data on a new biological weapon. No to there knowing the compound is being guarded by Chris Jacobs and a group of mercenaries. Black Out 1 2 3 4 5 6 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 6 Black Out sets up a sniper position on a sand dune about 3000 yards away from the compound. He sees a mercanary step out of a guard house by the front gate. He aims down his scope on his silenced Barrett M107A1 and takes a shot. The bullet hits the merc in the head painting the wall of the guard house with his brains. Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 While this is happening Black Out's cobra opretives run towards the compound. A merc sentry in a guard tower sees them run across the sand so he opens up with his QJY-88 killing two of them Black Out 1 2 3 4 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 A Cobra operative turns towards the tower taking a RPG-26 off his back he shoots the guard tower killing the man inside. Black Out 1 2 3 4 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 Black Out runs down the sand dune towards the guard tower. He hears a merc comming out so he takes out his Marine Raider bowie knife and waits for him to come out. The merc walks out. Black Out comes from behind him and stabs him in the side of the neck. Black Out retreats into the guard house. Black Out 1 2 3 4 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 Chris Jacobs is on the roof of the building in the center of the compound with a KSVK. He sees the Cobra Operatives and aims at the one in the lead. He fires the bullet hits the man in the jaw killing him instantly. Chris Jacobs gets up and grabs a QJY-88 and runs down stares. Black Out 1 2 3 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 The Cobra operatives run finally get into the compound . The four living mercs come outside. Both of the sides look at each other and then they open up. A merc hips fires at an operative with his QJY-88 hitting him in the chest. The rest of the mercs run into the building. Black Out 1 2 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 A operative M249 Para shoots the merc with the QJY-88 in the chest. Black Out 1 2 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 A Cobra operative throws a DM 51 grenade inside the building killing a merc. Black Out 1 2 Chris Jacobs 1 2 A merc takes a M32 grenade launcher and shoots a grenade killing the last Cobra operative. Black Out 1 Chris Jacobs 1 2 The rest of the mecs run to the guard house. They bust down the door to it. Black Out set a M249 Para on the table. A mercs come into the building. Black out kills them both with a long burst Black Out 1 Chris Jacobs 1 Black Out runs outside the guard house thinking he killed all the mercs. Chris Jacobs attacks him from behind tackling him. They fight hand-to-hand for awhile, but Black Out is no match for Chris Jacobs in hand-to-hand combat. Black Out badly beaten lays on the ground. Chris Jacobs kneels beside him and stabs him with his combat knife in the chest. But with his last strength he activates the M61 grenade attached to Jacob's shirt. The blast kills them both Black Out Chris Jacobs Winner: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the two warriors were so evenly matched. To see the weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors